Just A Moment
by KryptoKin
Summary: That's all it takes to catch a breath, to lose it, to notice someone, or to forget them...it's all up to you. Wonder Woman and a "mystery" girl.


**This has been floating around in my head for a while. I finally got it out, didn't quite expect it to go the way it did though.**

* * *

><p>"Wonder Woman, if you would follow me please?"<p>

"Of course." I take ahold of Bruce Wayne's arm as he leads me into the ballroom. This is my first societal debut as Wonder Woman. People already know me from my actions, and I've already done a press conference, but this is my last trial; a dance.

On Themyscira, dances are common. They're used for celebrations or just for fun. This dance, on the other hand is a little different. According to J'onn, this dance is more formal, which explains the dress Black Canary had to buy for me.

As Bruce Wayne leads me through the doors, I quickly scan the area. J'onn said there would be five heroes here, not including me, in disguise. I already know Bruce is Batman and J'onn said he would be in disguise (as a man) and to not worry about him. That only left three other heroes for me to identify. Bruce, or rather Batman, told me not to try and identify who the others would be, but I can't help myself.

"Wonder Woman, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Prime Minister."

"Wonder Woman…"

"Wonder Woman…" "Wonder Woman…"

"Wonder Woman…" Wonder Woman…"

I give my thanks to all the long train of diplomats and supposed celebrities there. Bruce ends his job of escort by placing me next to a stage.

"Thank you Mister Wayne."

"You're welcome princess," he says with a smile. The small orchestra on the stage starts up a new song and Bruce asks me to dance.

"Another time perhaps Mister Wayne."

"Of course." Bruce kisses my hand and walks away. I stand by myself for only a second before a horde of men and women come up to me and start talking at once. I'm a little overwhelmed, but it isn't long until I get the conversations going one at a time. My whole night consists talking about politics or mundane things...mundane to these people anyway. The talk of fashion, art, and music from other lands fascinates me. The people here have obviously picked up on that and do their best to try and get me to pick a favorite for everything. Sooner than later, the mob begins to exhaust me. I need to escape.

"Excuse me, but I think it's time we give the princess a little time to herself." My rescuer comes in the form of Oliver Queen. I remember him from some newspaper I was reading yesterday. There's a small moan from the group that makes me smile, but they all walk away.

"Thank you Mister Queen."

"It was my pleasure princess." Oliver Queen kisses my hand.

"Now Oliver, I don't make me slap you." I look over Oliver's shoulder and see his date Dinah Lance, who was also in the newspaper. As Dinah berates Oliver for being "fresh" (whatever that means) it hits me. Her voice, her eyes, she's Black Canary. Her brunette wig doesn't do much when it comes to my Amazonian senses. And since Black Canary is never far from the Green Arrow, then Oliver Queen must be him.

"I'm sorry princess. Sometimes Ollie here forgets he asked me to marry him." Dinah elbows Oliver in the side. He makes a face but I know it's all play.

"That's alright Miss Lance, I can handle him."

"That's what I'm worried about." Dinah smiles at me and escorts Oliver away, leaving me alone.

"Miss?" I look down at my right to see a small red-headed waiter standing next to me with a half-empty tray. "Miss, if you're looking for somewhere to escape the balcony was empty last time I checked. If you wish to, you can go out there." There's sincerity in the boy's eyes. Sincerity I recognize immediately.

"Thank you…John." The boy's teenage face takes on a mature look when he smiles at me.

"You're welcome…Diana." J'onn walks away from me and I head towards the balcony. I'm surprised I haven't been stopped yet, but I assume it has something to do with J'onn's telepathic abilities.

As soon as I step onto the balcony, the night's cool air blows across my skin. It's a beautiful night. The full moon is shining brightly overhead and the stars look like diamonds thrown across black velvet. I lean against the balcony and take in the wonder of it all.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I jump and turn to see who spoke. "I'm sorry princess I didn't mean to frighten you." Out of the darkness steps a young brunette woman, probably in her early to mid-twenties, dressed in a dark blue dress. Her long hair is set in waves down her shoulders. She is beautiful. The only thing that throws me off is her glasses. They look…odd.

"It's alright, I just thought there was no one out here."

"Emphasis on was." She smiles and steps into the light more. There's a camera hanging around her neck.

"You're a photographer." The woman looks down at the camera and frowns.

"I wasn't out here taking pictures of you if that's what you think, I just needed a breather. Besides," she steps forward and leans against the balcony with me, "I couldn't pass up this scenery." I look back out at the sky and sigh.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Definitely." I look over at the girl, but instead of looking at the sky she's looking at me. She immediately starts blushing as soon as she realizes I caught her. "Sorry, it's sort of hard not to look at you." I smile at the girl's comment and pat her hand that's resting on the balcony.

"Thank you. Many people don't dare say anything about my beauty in fear of insulting me. I think they think I'll attack them."

"After seeing you fight with Superman and the others, it's a little hard not to think you're more warrior than woman." I turn my body to her and put my hands on my hips.

"That's the problem, why can't a woman be both? A woman's femininity and beauty doesn't have to be abandoned just because she is a fighter, just as the fighter doesn't have to suffer because of her beauty. This society of yours believes a woman must abandon a part of her to fit in; whether it's the 'hot chick' who can't also be a 'brain', or the warrior who can't be a gentle mother and lover. I…" I stop my speech. The woman's eyebrows have jumped up into her hairline and her glasses have slid down to the end of her nose. Slowly, her face fades into a large smile.

"And that's why you're here. To remind women, and even men, that it's okay to be strong and empathetic. That neither one takes from the other." She pushes her glasses back up her nose.

"Exactly" When I smile at the girl, her smile gets wider; if that's even possible.

Suddenly, the girl's hand shoots out at me. "I'm sorry I should have introduced myself by now. I'm Linda Lee-Danvers. I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet." I take her hand in mine; it's warm.

"Nice to meet you Miss Danvers, I'm Princess Diana but you already knew that." I wink at the girl. She smiles again then releases my hand.

"So, Princess, how was your first dance, at least of the formal kind?"

"I'm afraid I haven't had much time for dancing." Linda picks up her camera and starts taking pictures of the surroundings. The building we're in is surrounded my woods, guarded by Secret Service, MI-5, and a few members of the Justice League.

"It must be from all that talk of politics and art." I look over at the young woman.

"It seems you've been paying close attention to me Miss Danvers." Linda smiles while taking a few pictures of the moon.

"A reporter learns to pay attention. It's part of the job description."

"Of course it is." I lean back against the banister and watch Linda as she takes pictures of the sky and woods. We don't talk. It's just her taking pictures and me watching her. It's nice…until she turns the camera towards me.

"So Princess, can I take _your_ picture?" Her finger is poised over the shutter button, waiting for my answer.

I think about her question. "As long as they're decent." Linda pulls the camera away from her face and gives me a look I can't place.

"Princess, I could never take a picture in which you looked indecent." She brings the camera back to her face and presses the button. It's only a few pictures here and there. One with the moon in the background, another with my back to the party, another with me sitting at a table; soon, these pictures change from a few to ten, then thirty, then fifty.

"How many pictures can that camera take?" Linda takes another picture of me leaning against the banister.

"A lot, but that was my last one." Linda lets the camera fall to her stomach.

"Not quite." I step forward and take the camera off of her. "Stand over there." She walks over and leans against the balcony. "Good." I raise the camera to my eye but stop. "Take your glasses off." Linda is reluctant at first. "It's alright. It's only me here." Carefully, she takes the glasses off and puts them in her right hand. When she leans against the balcony again, her face clear of those glasses, the moon shining over her, I have to take a deliberate breath.

Aphrodite, don't strike me down, but Linda is lovelier than thee.

It's not her face, or her body, it's her eyes. Her eyes are exactly like the waters that surround Themyscira. The light blues and hints of green swell together, creating waters that even I could drown in. I bring the camera back up to my face.

"Don't move." I press the button, and in that one moment…everything stops. Time, hearts, thoughts, this the moment where the only thing that exists is that moment, and I captured it. Linda puts her glasses back on and takes the camera from me.

"It's been a pleasure Princess."

"Diana, you can call me Diana."

Linda smiles. "Diana, it has been an absolute pleasure, but I think it is high time we rejoin society. Don't you?" She's right. We have been out here for a while and I'm sure people have begun to look for me.

"I do hope we meet again Linda Lee-Danvers." I take Linda's hand in mine; it's still warm.

"I'm sure we will Diana." As we stand there I look into Linda's eyes. There is something extremely familiar about them. Linda let's go of my hand and exits the balcony without another word. Before I head in, I take one last moment to take in the treasures that surround this place I'm in. I close my eyes to make sure the moments of tonight sear themselves to my memory then turn to head back into the chaos. As I grip the door handle a thought comes to mind.

I still don't know who the fifth hero is…oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of doing a Wonder WomanSupergirl centered fic, I just can't think of a story that will do them justice. **


End file.
